Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special 3
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Third yearly halloween special. What happens when someone steals from Quintin's pumpkin patch? Bad things...unwriteable things...kidding! It's all in this story, plus a surprise guest star you would never expect!


Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special 3

Knight of the Pumpkins

In the night of Halloween, Quintin, Durst and Bobby were upset. "Bass! Swilley! kevin!" The three in question ran quickly to their boss's side. "It's terrible. horrible. Terribly horrible. We have a thief around here."

"For the last time, your magazines are behind the couch" Jerod said, rolling his eyes.

"Those magazines are supposed to be top secret!" Quintin yelled. "And no, this isn't about them. This is bigger. Somebody stole my pumpkins from the pumpkin patch."

"We have a pumpkin patch?" Swilley asked.

"Yes Swilley" Bobby cut in sarcastically. "Don't you see all of the pumpkins lying around? No? Because somebody stole them." Bobby got in a laugh as Quintin fumed at still being unable to eat his traditional pumpkin pie.

"Enough. Go get the pumpkin thief!" He pointed at a man dressed in a dark coat and because it was night, nobody knew who it was.

"I'ma hero, Mario!" Kalvin yelled, tackling him to the ground. "I got you...you...scarecrow?" A crow landed on his head and began [pecking at him. "ow! ow! ow..."

"That wasn't him" Quintin sighed. Another figure moved silently through the dark. "After him!"

Durst nodded and gave the three a machine gun. "Trick their treats" he said in a dark voice. "What? I can be mean."

"Not buying that" Swilley said with a smile. "But do we really need such excessive force?"

"Shut up, Swilley" Jerod whispered. "This could be fun." He fired the machine gun and hit the figure in the back, pumping him full of...water. "Water guns...?"

"No" Durst said, smiling. "Only yours was. Trick or treat!"

"My pumpkins!" quintin yelled. "Get my pumpkins!"

Bobby sighed. "You three better go get those pumpkins."

"I'll go along too" Quinn suggested, the junior member of the society of dawn heading with them to see who they hit. They found the injured person creeping toward an old house. "We are here to get back Quintin's pumpkins!"

The figure turned. "I didn't do it!" he yelled.

"That so?" Jerod asked, cracking his kunckles. "Looks like we need to handle this L. a. noir style..."

"Or not beat up Grapes" Swilley suggested. "After all, we all know grapes didn't do it. He knows if he did Quintin would torture him with the trial of fluffy bunnies."

"That was horrible..." Jerod and Kevin said together.

Jerod smiled. "You're free to go tonight, Grapes. For now..." As they looked at the house, someone moved inside. A kid...who looked like he was wearing a pumpkin baseball hat on his head...literally, a hat made of pumpkin.

"Flamerkid..." everyone said at once.

"What?" he asked, eating his pumpkin hat. "So, you found out that I took all of Quintin's pumpkins..."

"No" Jerod said. "Not until you spilled your own can of beans."

"Well...got to run!" He tried to take off, but Jerod offered a challenge he couldn't resist.

"Peter piper picked a pack of pickled oranges."

Flamerkid stopped and turned. "Peppers. He picked peppers!" He turned his duel disk on. "if you win, I'll return all of the pumpkins i haven't already eaten. Which is one. If i win..."

"You won't" Jerod said with a smile, laughing at his own interuption.

"...then I get to torch all the cards in your deck!"

"That's not fair!" Quinn cried. "Flamerkid, I thought we were friends!"

"We are...in the regular story" flamerkid said. "The specials take place in an alternate universe where I'm the villian usually and...shut up! OP time!"

Jerod 4000

Flamerkid 4000

Jerod drew his first hand. "I bought a recent starter deck and now you'll feel the fear" Jerod declared. "First, I'll start with Umi!" The field turned to water, like an ocean. Except it...actually, it was an ocean. But everyone could breathe because it is a hologram.

"You bought the Realm of the Sea Emperor starter deck, didn't you?" Flamerkid asked. Jerod nodded. "Dam...!"

"There are kids present" Jerod warned, pointing to Kevin.

"Hey!"

Flamerkid sighed. "...aging. Damaging, okay? OKAY?"

"SHUT UP!" Gingi yelled. "I'M TRYING TO STEAL CANDY FROM A MIME'S HOUSE! AHHH! SPACE MARINES!"

"And I think this card is A Legendary Ocean" swilley stated.

"It is" Jerod confirmed. "But, it counts as umi so I simplified it."

"THEY'RE BREAKING MY LEGS!" Gingi cried in pain. "NO! NOT THE WARHAMMER 40K! IT'S MY ONLY COPY!" as a crack followed by manly sobbing filled the air, within the ocean, Jerod was ready to play some watery combos.

"I've got a bonus with this field spell" Jerod announced. "It gives all of my water monsters a bonus of 200 attack and defense and all water monsters in both of our hands lose a level. Next, I'll try out my new Atlantean Heavy Infantry (0-200/1600-1800) in attack position and then I activate its effect! Once per turn, I can normal summon 1 level 4 or lower sea-serpent monster from my hand in addition to my normal summon or set for the turn. I'll bring out my Atlantean Marksman (1400-1600/0-200) in attack mode as well."

"That was impressive" Flamerkid replied, nodding.

"You bet it is!" Kalvin yelled, dressed in a suit...running gag, you wouldn't understand. Seriously, you wouldn't.

Jerod set a couple facedown cards. "My turn ends here, Flamerkid."

Flamerkid drew a card. "Finally! Now I can crush you! I'll play my spell card, Pumpkin Volley! This lets me summon two Pumpkin tokens to the field (200/300) in defense position. And then, I can tribute them both for a surprise called Pumpkin Pumkinator (2800/2350). And he is in attack position so watch out! I'll have my pumpkin attack your Atlantean Heavy Infantry!"

"I'll chain with both of my facedown cards!" Jerod cried, revealing two traps. "First I play a specific trap card I placed in this deck when I bought it called Sea Emperor's Guard. It allows me to special summon 1 level 3 or below water monster from my hand. So I special summon my Atlantean Dragoons (1800-2000/0-200), who thanks to my field spell reducing the level, fits the bill as a new level three monster. Then, my poseidon Wave triggers. it negates your attack and then deals you damage of 800 a pop for each face up sea-serpent, aqua, or fish type monster on my field. And I currently am controlling three seaserpents so that is 2400 damage."

Jerod 4000

Flamerkid 1600

"I'll end" Flamerkid frowned, placing a card facedown.

Jerod drew a card and Flamerkid activated his. "I activate my pumpkin OP harvest quick-play spell card. It allows me to discard five pumpkins monsters from my deck..." he did so and his lifepoints increased. "...in order to gain back 500 lifepoints for each one!"

Jerod 4000

Flamerkid 5100

"i am the knight of pumpkins flamerkid explained.

"Really now?" Jerod laughed. "Too bad you've already lost this duel."

"Say huh?"

"No" Swilley replied. "what. Say what."

"You said it" Flamerkid smirked.

"That lousy...!"

Jerod tossed a card on the field. "Meet my Posiedra, the Atlantean Dragon (2800-3000)!" He tributed Heavy Infantry and Marksman. "And next, I'll be playing a card I got from Durst Industries called Atlantean's Lost Waves. It allows me to send one sea serpent monster from my deck to the graveyard. So I will send another Atlanetean Heavy Infantry to the graveyard. Also, I get to draw a card afterwards." he smiled when he saw what it was as he discarded his monster. "Jackpot."

"Oh no" Flamerkid gulped.

"Feel the fear...of the water" Jerry joked in a dark voice, playing a spell card. "Call of the Atlanteans. This spell cards brings back three sea serpent monsters from my graveyard, but I can't special summon during the turn I play this." All three monsters returned to the field. Atlantean at (1400-1600/0-200) and Jerod decided to explain his move. "I'll use the effect of my Dragoons. They allow all of my level 3 or below sea serpents to crash your pumpkin patch party by attacking your lifepoints directly!"

"Noooo!" Flamerkid cried.

"First, atlantean pikeman." The pikeman attacked for 1600 directly. "Dragoons." The 2000 attack powered monster ripped into Flamerkid's lifepoints. "Poseidra attacks your pumpkin." The dragon reared back and fired bubbles at the pumpkin, dealing 200 damage. "Marksman." The sea-serpent marksman fired at Flamerkid, dealing another 1600 damage. "Now let's see 1600 + 1600 + 200 + 2000 is...5600, I believe."

Jerod 4000

Flamerkid 0

"How did you get such a good combo at turn 3 of the duel?" Flamerkid asked, returning the pumpkin.

In a joke only a small group knew, Jerod gave a smile and said "heart of the shuffle."

**Happy halloween, duelists! My third yearly halloween special is out and hope you enjoyed it. Don't eat too much candy and remember: avoid the pumpkin patch.**


End file.
